Deidara's son? OC
by OggyHuu
Summary: When another prodigy and S-ranked ninja of the village hidden in the rocks is heard by the Akatsuki. Deidara's not the only one surprised. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1, We capture the 2nd clay guy....god.**

"Ah what the fuck!" Said Oggy, rushing through the sky on his clay bird, avoiding the water blast aimed from below. "Damn can't a rock ninja enjoy his soaring for at least once? The S-ranked murderer said with a chuckle. Reaching into his pouch to throw clay swans at the shark. Apprantly the shark has a sword with scales on it, blocking every clay swan with ease. "Hurry up Kisame we gotta get to Pein soon to extract the 2 tails." Said the black haired emo guy. "Alright alright Itachi."Said the shark same as he vanishes from sight, appearing above Oggy and swinging the blade directly at his shoulder, cutting into his skin like butter and pulling away as he started to pummel to the ground."Fast enough for you?"Kisame said, picking up the clay prodigy. "Sure les-" Itachi broke off, an explosion from were Oggy was held, nearly ripping off kisame's arm as Oggy begins to hide "God damn....that was close...." Hiding below a bush and a tree, not really helping that his near them. "His behind us, i can sense his chakra just take him down already." Itachi said as a rush of water begin to surrond Oggy, netrulizing any doton ninjutsu he had planned. Knocking him out completely as Itachi picks him up, and drags him along.

**HOURS LATER** **Thud...... Ta thump Ta thump Ta thump Ta thump.  
**"_i'm alive?_  
"_Were am i_"  
Oggy begins to say as he gets up, obviously bruised by the assult he frowns at the lightning rods placed around him as he cautionlessly gets up, getting shocked crazily. A orange haired guy with piercings appears in front of him. "Hello." Said the man. "Uhh hi....Let me out please?" Said Oggy with a smirk. "I'm afraid we can't do that Oggy...Or long if thats what you perfer. The man saying as Oggy begins to shake at his old name."Oggy is good....." "Excellent, follow me." The man says as the rods deactivate, feeling his pouch to check if he had clay(which the man took!!!!)he frowned. walking behind the man as they enter a giant gymnasm like room. "Zetsu weres Deidara?" The man says as a venus fly trap erupts from the ground. "Whoa a mixed person!" Oggy says laughing. "Shut it you big pile of crap."Said the black shade of Zetsu. "No no its okay we get that alot." Says the white shade as the man gives Zetsu's a look. "That cross-dresser is observing Sasori work on his puppets."Says the black shade as the white shade frowns. "Now now Sasori is a strong person with amazing powers!" "Whoa wait? Deidara?" Says Oggy with shock. "Yes....your father."

This is my very first OC and story ^^ R and R wanted thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2, No the fuck way your my pops

**Day 2, stuck in the ghetto place.**

He shakes his head, no doubt destroying and withering away the fact that deidara, the guy, his "father" exploded his mother, and nearly exploded him in the process. Oggy begins to shake violently, exploding in a terrible rage "HE IS NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!" He shouts, slamming his hand to the rock nearest of him, causing it to shatter completely. "Hey that cross-dressers son has it in him!" The dark shade says laughing oblviously to Oggy's suffering and pain. "Zetsu, thats not a way to behave cut it o-" Begins the white shade. A white lion like ball exploding in front of them, causing them to root back down into the earth. "Save it Long, you'll need your strength for later."Says pain, walking in his normal "I rule the fucking world" pace. With a scowl oggy follows. Reaching two small sized doors that not even a mouse can run past. "Uh how the fuck are we suppose to get in?" Says Oggy stunned. "Easy, chakra." Says pain, performing the rat handsign as the doors begin to shake, growing to two giant doors. "This way."Pain says walking to the Akatsuki base.

"Hmm seems like a living hell." Oggy says seeing damp and horror looking corridors, windows with splattered blood on them, and a orange masked guy who looks like a homo. "Hi are you the new guy?!?!?! I tobi, tobi's a good boy ^^" The gay tobi says, jumping up and down and all around Oggy. "Uh nice to meet you?" Oggy says. Wondering how the hell a nice guy like him can be a dangerous person? He shurgs, walking alongside Pain as he stops. "Whoa now you stop?" Oggy wondering in his mind. "This is your room, oh take these as well." Pain says, throwing an akatsuki robe, nail polish of all sorts, a ring, and a kunai. "cut your headband, put your ring on your right pinky, and get dressed." He says after vanishing from sight. With a sigh oggy pushes the doors open, getting dressed in a homo way.

"God damn i look like a guy whos turned gay in five mintues...Oh wait i am." Oggy says looking at his robes and....Nail polish. Walking through the double doors he stares, wondering what the hell to do next as kisame starts to walk past him, mumbling to the emo guy. With a thought Oggy decides to not follow them, instead heading the way he came from, until stopping dead in his tracks. "So Deidara, i hear your son is back." A voice says. "Hahaha...un? You can't be serious sasori-sama." No doubtly being deidara. "I am not Deidara, he just joined an hour ago, i hear he has your talents." Sasori said. "That fucking bastard lived? What the fuck!" Deidara says, angrily kicking a stool out of the room. With a chuckle oggy steps foward into the room. "Hello pops, no time no bomb eh?" "Oh its you..." Deidara mumbles sitting back down next to sasori. "Oh its me? You mean the guy that lives from an explosion that could've caused some explosion in the future in...That city being built called new york?" Oggy says with a calm expression on his face. "You wern't suppose to live you piece of crap!" Deidara says standing up. "At least i obtained one thing far greater then what you can ever have cross-dresser!" Oggy says crushing the handle on the door. "And what is that shit?" Deidara says, stuffing his hand into his pouch. "Real dignity, not following some red haired fucker all day like a asshole. I actually work alone!" Oggy says, leaving the room as he leaves a small clay bomb his been saving for a while. Exploding as he walks away, frowning at seeing his father again For the third time......

Well everyone makes mistakes ^^ I kinda thought of this in school today when my gf broke up with me (Harsh harsh yesh i knows.) Well anyways like always. Please Read and Review ^^ and yes i know i'm sloppy but i'm new! jeez.


End file.
